


Oh, I Wanted That Copy! (But You Can Make Up For It With A Few Kisses)

by Run_you_clever_weasley



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, Funny, Short, Space Wives, no beta we die like enbies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Run_you_clever_weasley/pseuds/Run_you_clever_weasley
Summary: The Doctor’s in a bookstore, getting the last copy of a book the store has, but it looks like someone else wants it too...
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Oh, I Wanted That Copy! (But You Can Make Up For It With A Few Kisses)

She set her hand down onto the book, only to feel the warmth of another hand.   
  
She turned to see the person she was least expecting to see in this situation. Or **any** situation, really.   
  
“ _RIVER?!?_ ”

River smiled her oh-so-captivating smile and said “You know me?”

”Erm... yeah.”

”Hmm... you’d think I’d remember such a pretty face. What’s your name?”

”John, er, _Jane_ Smith.”

Then, in a flash, River pinned the Doctor against the nearest wall and they were kissing. After a few seconds, they parted.

”Double heartbeat. Hello, Doctor.” 

“I-I-Y- _River!_ ” Was all she could get out.

And then they were kissing again and oh, this wasn’t really the right place for this but _OH_ that felt **good**.

* * *

Yaz was alone.   
  
Yaz was alone in an alien bookstore. 

Correction, Yaz was _lost_ in an alien bookstore.

She’d been lost for the past thirty minutes. She was just about to try yelling when she turned a corner. 

The Doctor was standing against a wall, deeply kissing a smug-looking woman with curly hair.

“Um... ahem.”

They both broke apart, and turned to face Yaz. She suddenly felt a bit foolish.

”Oh, Doctor, I can tell you still go for the pretty ones.”

The Doctor turned beet red.   
  
“And who are **you**?” Yaz demanded.

”River Song. She’s my wife. Although I haven’t seen _nearly_ enough of her...”

The Doctor blushed even more, if such a thing was possible.

Yaz was stunned.

”W-Wife?!?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed. If so, please kudos and comment.  
> I write tons of other Doctor Who fic, btw.


End file.
